Polkapalooza (Episode 28)
This article is about the 28th Reality episode in the game. If you are looking for the 352nd Reality episode in the game, see Polkapalooza (Episode 352). in levels (unofficial) Non-spawning colours on board (unofficial) Non-spawning colour order (unofficial) of a colour that doesn't spawn (unofficial) order | released = | difficulty = Easy }} Story Before episode: In this episode, Tiffi encounters a guitarist named Mr. Rockstar who cries over his messed up hair. After episode: She grabs a sugary hairspray can and sprays his hair which makes it shine again so that his concert can commence. New things *Technically, nothing new is added. However, mystery candies appear in licorice locks for the first time in level 408. **Due to said level being redesigned, non-spawning colour candies, non-spawning colour orders and non-spawning colour mystery candies are all unofficially introduced. **It's now the first level with yellow candy order. Levels Polkapalooza is an easy episode. It has two somewhat hard levels: and . Overall, it is easier than the previous episode, Licorice Tower. Gallery Story= before story.jpg|Before story Mrrockstarafter.png|After story |-| Levels= Level 396 V2 HTML5.png|Level 396 - |link=Level 396 Level 397 V4 HTML5.png|Level 397- |link=Level 397 Level 398 V3 HTML5.png|Level 398 - |link=Level 398 Level 399 V3 HTML5.png|Level 399 - |link=Level 399 Level 400 Reality 2nd Version before.png|Level 400 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 400 Level 400 Reality 2nd Version after.png|Level 400 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 400 Level 401 Reality.png|Level 401 - |link=Level 401 Level 402 V2 HTML5.png|Level 402 - |link=Level 402 Level 403 V4 HTML5.png|Level 403 - |link=Level 403 Level 404 V4 HTML5.png|Level 404 - |link=Level 404 Level 405 V2 HTML5.png|Level 405 - |link=Level 405 Level 406 V2 HTML5.png|Level 406 - |link=Level 406 Level 407 V3 HTML5.png|Level 407 - |link=Level 407 Level 408 V3 HTML5.png|Level 408 - |link=Level 408 Level 409 V5 HTML5.png|Level 409 - |link=Level 409 Level 410 Reality 5th Version.png|Level 410 - |link=Level 410 |-| Champion title= Polka Superstar.png|Champion title|link=Polka Superstar |-| Icon= Polka-palooza.png|Episode icon |-| Old map= Polkapalooza Map Mobile.png|Old mobile (HTML5) map Trivia *Numerous things were changed when this episode was released. **The score for breaking a chocolate with a striped candy was increased from one point to 20 points. **The score board design and color was changed. Previously, it was colored white, nowadays, it's colored pink. **The "beta" tag in the upper right part of the game interface was removed. (Flash only) *Besides Wafer Wharf and Sundae Stables, this episode has the greatest number of candy order levels. *This episode's name is reused for the 352nd episode, 324 episodes later. **Coincidentally, both episodes are followed by an episode named Soda Swamp. **This is the third episode in release order to have its name reused. *This is the 5th episode which takes place at night, preceded by Salty Canyon, Gingerbread Glade, Crunchy Castle, and Holiday Hut. *This, along with the identically named Episode 352, are the only episodes that has a 1-word name. It is a pun for Polka Lollapalooza. Lollapalooza is an annual music festival of which rock music is a featured genre. *This is one of the few episodes whose name is not based on a confection-related noun/adjective followed by a geographical noun. **However, Lollapalooza may be a reference to a lollipop. *This episode breaks many trends. First off, instead of the usual 3 or 4 ingredients levels, there are only 2. This is the fewest number of ingredient drop levels along with Salty Canyon, only behind Wafer Wharf with only 1 and Candy Town with 0. (Ingredients levels were not introduced yet.) Timed levels re-appear in this episode, after having been totally absent in Licorice Tower. There is also an unusual abundance of candy order levels in this episode. *This episode fits in with the trend of hard jelly levels as a finale. This trait is also seen in Holiday Hut's level 275, Candy Clouds (Episode 20)'s level 290, Jelly Jungle's level 305, Savory Shores's level 320, Pearly White Plains's level 350, and Pudding Pagoda's level 380. *The episode's pathway colour on the web version is orange. *Its banner was now thickened. *Like Sweet Surprise and Caramel Cove, this episode has 9 levels with 6 colours. These are , , , , , , , , and . It is also behind Chocolate Mountains with 10. *This episode reaches the 400th level milestone. The other episodes to reach a hundred milestone thus far would be Salty Canyon, Caramel Cove, and Jelly Jungle. *This episode was released on June 17, 2013. Tasty Treasury was released on June 17, 2015, exactly two years after. *This episode contains the second Hell's Cluster in the game, though it's only composed of somewhat hard levels (399-402). Category:Easy episodes Category:Somewhat easy episodes Category:Episodes released in 2013 Category:Night-themed episodes Category:Music-themed episodes Category:Building-themed episodes Category:Episodes with reused names